Mistaken Steps
by cherryblossomsantuary
Summary: After Blake's birthday, her and Weiss become closer after a accident befalls on of the teammates and a Human vs Faunus war is on the brink, it will take more than friendship to figure out what to do. A WeissxBlake.


The wind was playing in the cherry tree, the light pink blossoms swayed around. There she sat, Blake Belladonna. Leaning her back against the wide trunk of the blossom tree, Blake played with the long blades of grass, her eyes closed. Enjoying the peace and quite without any interruptions from her team or anyone else.

Blake loved her team mates, would do anything for them really, but once and awhile she needed to remember, that even though fate brought them all together, she was used to being all she had.

The birds chirping over head brought her out of her thoughts and her golden eyes fluttered open. Right beside her laying on a pile of petals, was a single light blue rose.

Looking around Blake broke out into a small smile. Every year on this day, her birthday, Adam always brought her a light blue rose, no matter what.

"Thank you. . ." She Whispered. Picking it up and and giving it a long slow sniff, Blake was hoping that after everything that happened between them, and no matter how far apart they were, things were going to be okay.

After a few more minutes, Blake got up and streched, not really sure about what she was going to do since classes for the day were canceled, largely due to a dust explosion eariler.

Making sure her bow was still tight and in place, she set off towards town.

Walking down the cobble stone side walk, Blake was passing by a small cafe shop window when she saw a tall white haired figure by herself. Giving a small sigh Blake went inside.

"Weiss, what are you doing here? Where's everyone else at?"

Turing around with a small chocolate muffin and a steaming cup of coffee on a scasur, Weiss gave her teammate a startled look, her blue eyes going wide. " B-Blake? I could ask you the same thing?"

Following Weiss over to a little table that was in the sun, both girls sat down. Taking a sip of her drink Weiss cleared her throat, "Ruby stayed with Yang back at the dorm, said something about polishing their weapons." A flick of her wrist expressed how annoying she thought that was.

Blake looked up, expecting to see Weiss's scowl but when she saw her face, enstead Weiss's usually beautiful eyes were puffy and red. "Um... Weiss are you okay?" Trying not to make more eye contact than was called for. Things were better with weiss but lately it seemed like things were coming down on her hard.

Straightening her back and flipping her hair behind her, Weiss gave a smirk. "What's with the caring Blake? Of course everything is just fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

Rolling her eyes Blake decided to let it drop for now, but this wasn't over. "Okay well if your sure. Oh, I almost forgot. where'd you go last night?" Blake had caught her sneeking out of the room late last night, her gorgeous long hair pinned up and her sword hidden under her coat.

"Just taking a night time stroll. Never know who or what you can come across. . ." She said looking down at her phone as if it was the most interesting thing ever. right at that second it started beeping. "Speaking of walking, come on. Ruby just texted saying she wants to go over a small mission with us." Weiss got up and walked over to the door. "You coming?"

*Back at the dorm*

I wonder if Yang made cookies? They sound really -" Blakes sentence was cut off by a shout of surprises."What the? Whats going on? Weiss?" Turning around there was Weiss holding a perfectly wrapped present.

"Blake your part of our really messed up family now. Plus Sun told us awhile ago that its your birthday. Duh." Pushing the present into her arms, Weiss lightly blushed as she went to go stand between Yang and Ruby.

"What do I say? Ive never been apart of something like this. Thank you... all of you." Sitting Down on the bottom bunk Blake unwrapped her present, her hands slightly shaking. Underneath all the layers of paper, there was a single framed photo of all of them standing in the schools tallest tower, the bight blue sky behind them.

*Later on that night*

Blake had ditched the bow that she normaly wore just for the night at the request of Ruby. Weiss was quite most of the night, but she had stayed close to Blake. Yang put on a scary movie, but fell asleep with her soft snores in the back ground.

Once the movie had ended Weiss got up, streched and said she'd be back in a few minutes. After she left Blake decided to change her clothes and went down the hall to the community bathroom and wash up.

Half way down the hall Blake heard whispers around the corner. Peeking her head around she was shocked at what she saw. There was Weiss clearly in distress, her posture all but yelling that she wanted to get away. In front of her was a scantly clad woman with the Schnee symbol on the front of her shirt, her face half hidden in shadow.

"Oh look, it seems that you got yourself a pet cat."

"How-how dare you?!" Weiss shouted. Taking a step backwards to stand slightly more in front of Blake.

"Since when do you associate yourself with a Faunus? Your father will be so dissapointed. Well thats nothing new I guess."

Unshed tears glinted off Weiss's eyes when she looked back at Blake. Blakes Yellowish eyes looked back at her with hurt in them. They had this talk long ago, and both had gotten past their differences. With a small nod Weiss turned around ready to fight, but the mysterious person had vanished.

Shoulders slumped, Weiss leaned againt the wall. "What was that all about?" Blake said, going to stand in front of Weiss. A sad little grin was on her face as she reached up and lightly pinched Blakes ears pulling her closer. Extremely happy that it was dark, a heated blush spread across Blake's face. Letting go and pressing off the wall, Weiss gave a short laugh. "That was one of my father's people. He wants me go back and help him control the Faunus's. I told him no." Brushing past Blakes, Weiss turned around. "Maybe something came over me. Basically I told him there were better things I could do with my time, also more . . .interesting."

"Weiss?"

"Anyway Im going to sleep. Also don't mention this to Ruby or Yang. They dont need to be involved with this just yet, because I have a feeling later on they are going to know eventually. Night Blake." With that Weiss walked down the hall and back to their room, leaving Blake standing in the dark.

"Night Weiss." Her fingers going over her smooth ears.

*End of episode one: A day to remember*

Okay everybody thats the end of the first episode! I'm sorry if there's spelling mistakes that I didn't catch. Let me know what you think, thank you!


End file.
